Hanging Out
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: Angie and Sam decide to make use of a little extracurricular time. Oneshot, smut, Sam\OC.


Footsteps thundered past the closet and slightly rattled the door, and all Angie could do was pray that they wouldn't be caught. Sam's hand was clamped over her mouth, making sure no sound escaped, and they waited with baited breath for the person to pass by.

There was a broom handle digging into her back and Sam was pressed against her front in the small space, but neither of them dared move until the footsteps had faded out and the hallway had been silent for a good minute.

Releasing her mouth and rolling his eyes, Sam whispered, "Remind me why we're playing this damn hide and seek game again."

Angie wanted to giggle, as she was slightly tipsy from the few pregaming cocktails, but she held it in and answered, "Cause Tony promised the best booze in the place if we did. And even if he's lying about it being the best, a second-rate whiskey to him is still better than what POTUS has."

"Who knew I'd ever be taking bribes from Stark." He shrugged it off, having downed a number of beers himself.

Sensing it was safe enough, Sam led the way out of the closet and they both crept down the hallway. They probably looked ridiculous, dramatically using every Mission Impossible stealth move in the book, and soon it backfired when she stepped on the back of Sam's shoe and he stumbled before loudly bumping into the wall.

"Shit, we're so dead." Angie helped him up through her own laughter, and his echoed down the hallway as well.

Suddenly Thor's footsteps were heard tracking back toward them, so Sam took her hand and dragged them around a couple corners, saying, "We let a god be the seeker so there's no way in hell I'm letting him find me."

After a safe distance they practically fell into another room, thankfully this one more spacious than a closet. It was a bedroom, most likely a spare for how sparsely decorated it was. Angie closed her eyes as she rested against the door and enjoyed the thrill of the chase mixing with the slight warmth of vodka from earlier.

Sam's hand was still linked with her own, and her gaze swept over him from top to bottom, enjoying the biceps bulging under his dress shirt and his thick thighs resting in his pants. The dim lighting looked good on him.

He noticed her looking and let slip a smile, the charming gap in his teeth making an appearance. "Green is a great color on me, right?"

"Yeah, Wilson, you look real pretty."

Indignation oozed when he crossed his arms and he moved to stand in front of her. "Hey, I'm ridiculously handsome. You're the pretty one in that dress. First time I've seen you out of a pantsuit."

"Well we hardly hang out outside of work. But for now we're just a couple of fine-looking adults playing a kids' game."

Her gaze stayed unwaveringly on his and it would have been impossible to miss the way his eyes flicked down to her lips. She did the same and found herself leaning in closer to him.

"We could do some…hanging out right now."

Like marionettes her hands danced their way up his arms and pulled him even closer, so his nose rested next to her hers and those dark eyes were closed at her touch.

His arms tensed before they had a chance to close around her and he said in a breathy whisper, "Angie, just so we're on the same page –"

"Sam. You should probably fuck me now."

"I'll take you up on that one, baby."

He gripped her flush against him and their mouths molded together in a burning kiss. Sparks danced in the darkness and set fire to her core with excitement. Wasting no time getting to the good part, her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he pulled them further into the room.

Her back hit a dresser and Sam hoisted her to sit on it. Her dress rode up as he pushed to stand between her thighs and a deliciously rough squeeze to her bra rushed a moan to her throat.

Sam broke off first and his voice was hoarse as he spoke. "Never woulda pegged you for this."

"Right back at ya." She pushed his shirt open and lazily drew her hands down the taut muscles. "Though I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it once."

She felt him harden against her thigh and he reached around to partially unzip her dress, nibbling at her jaw as he did so and setting a giggle loose as she pulled the straps off. With her dress pushed down a bit she made quick work of her bra and tossed it somewhere unknown.

He marveled for a moment before dragging her against him once more, letting flesh on flesh do the talking. The kiss ignited again, noses bumping fiercely and breathing an afterthought. Then his hands were on her breasts, kneading and brushing and commanding her gasps at the touch. The yarn in the bottom of her gut was being woven with pleasure and Sam's hard-on was desperate to tie it off.

She grasped him through his pants and his head fell to her shoulder, her name a blessing from his lips to the crook of her neck. Licking her bruised lips, she rasped out a simple plea.

"C'mon Sam, please."

Soldiers always follow commands and the man she was trading body heat with was no different. His hands flew to undo his belt and she slipped off her underwear to begin stroking herself, but he would have none of that.

"You don't trust me to do that, baby?" His hand clasped around her own and let his eyes glide over his disheveled form.

Shrugging nonchalantly, she replied, "I was just tryna help out."

His retort came in the form of his hand at her heat, massaging sinful circles as he loosened her. The clothes were limiting her movement but the sensations at her core made her feel boundless at his touch. She whimpered when he pulled away but he caught her mouth again as he gently pushed her thighs more open and lined himself up.

A single thrust in and her body sang. She gripped him against her, raking along his back and shoulders. Throaty grunts were elicited when he started to move, rocking them both toward a boisterous release.

The edge of the dresser beneath her was a little sharp but it was deliciously drowned out by him continuously brushing a spot inside her that made her starry-eyed. Her appreciation was shown through kissing every inch of his skin that she could reach, and her favorite was his mouth found smiling against her own.

Their bodies were slightly slick from sweat and the heat being made between them, and the nerves twisting at her center swirled higher and higher. And then Sam dragged a hand haphazardly down her front to press at her clit and she had to stifle herself from a shout.

A tidal wave of heat rushed toward her contracting muscles and it brought him along with her to the tune of his voice crooning "atta girl". She arched against him as he spilled warmly into her, hips stuttering out and easing them through the finish.

Her head leaned into his cradling touch and a single gaze ground her to the dimly lit room. A breathy laugh fanned across her neck and she asked him what was so funny.

"Backwards as it is, can I buy you a drink?"

She drew her fingers across his pecs before leaning back against the wall. "It's gonna be 'bought' from Tony's fridge, ain't it?"

"Of course."

"I'd love for you to."

They pulled their clothes on again, not that they'd been moved very far in the first place, but they still looked like two horny teenagers stealing glances at underwear and bared skin. Angie had to bite his lip to distract him long enough to retrieve her captive bra from his hands, but it all worked out and after tugging a hand through to smooth her hair, all traces of the quick tryst were gone.

She landed a smack to his ass as she headed for the door, only turning to say, "I'll leave first to make sure we're not too suspicious."

A wink sent her off and she was a few paces down the hallway when Natasha met her at the corner with a smile quirked on her lips. How the hell she knew what had just happened Angie would never know, but the master assassin definitely did.

"You should be a spy, quiet as you were. I also would've thought Wilson to be louder," she mused alongside a slightly embarrassed Angie.


End file.
